bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Moses
|hometown = Gouverneur, New York|occupation = College student|SocialMediaInputAnyText= yey |TwitterUserName = @SteveMosesSound|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|Currently1 = Winner|InstagramUserName = stevemosessound_}} Steven Russell "Steve" Moses is the winner of Big Brother 17. Steve was a covert member of the Scamper Squad who also fostered a side alliance called Rockstars with John. While The Sixth Sense was still alive, Vanessa decided to bring Steve into a side alliance with Austin and the twins (which eventually became the Scamper Squad). Steve was able to use this collaboration to further himself in the game. For most of the game he was under the radar and followed people, mainly Vanessa, but that was part of his strategy. However, Steve secretly wanted to evict Vanessa but could not do so until the Austwins split, whom Steve targeted during Week 11 (culminating in Julia's eviction). He played more aggressively at the end of the game, winning three out of the last four HOHs and evicting Vanessa. After making it to the Final Two, the Jury accused him of floating throughout the game. However, Steve argued that he did not float because of his under-the-radar gameplay, and he made moves that benefited him throughout the game. He compared his own choices to Liz's, as she followed Austin and Vanessa throughout her time in the Big Brother house. This comparison enabled him to win Big Brother by a vote of 6–3, along with evicting Vanessa. Steve was also able to earn several competitions throughout his stay in the Big Brother house and eventually became the sixth male HouseGuest in the history of the show to win six competitions (4 HoHs and 2 PoVs). His love for his 'mommy' and the running joke (from the Austwins and Vanessa) that he is 'sneaky,' and his seemingly one-sided rivalry with Becky were also major parts of his storyline. He was known to the feeders for pacing by himself for hours at night after everyone else had gone to sleep. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 22 Hometown: Gouverneur, New York Current City: Gouverneur, New York Occupation: College student Three adjectives that describe you: Brilliant, innocent, and deep. Favorite Activities: I love listening to, playing, mixing, and recording music. Some of my happiest moments here are when I'm playing in trombone choir and we make this solid wall of sound after building up lots of tension over the course of the piece. I get these goosebumps down my spine that I don't get from anything except for music. Music, when played right, can be a really deep and fulfilling emotional adventure. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part would be dealing with stupid people who choose to completely disregard the consequences of their actions. It's much harder to reason with people who are too nearsighted to even try to think strategically and be in the position where I have to deal with them will be a struggle. At the same time, I'm super-nervous about dealing with people like this and can compare myself to my dad. When he was my age, he was drafted into the Vietnam War. If my dad can handle that, I can handle the Big Brother house. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: My all-time favorite houseguest is Danielle Reyes from Season 3 and All-Stars. Not only is she a mom in real life, but we also got to see her act like a loving and caring mom in the house through her relationship with Jason. I loved it when her claws came out when anyone even thought about trying to touch Jason. She was a strong and proud woman who was very confident and made big moves when necessary. She is responsible for one of the most memorable moves in history getting Marcellas to not save himself with the first golden PoV. All of these qualities reminded me of my own mom. For these same reasons, Helen Kim from Season 15 is a close second favorite. What are you afraid of: My engineering background has made me afraid of heights. Now that I've seen how tall buildings and the like are designed, I know what absolute crap the design process is. I've studied too many cases of building failure (with hopes of learning from the mistake) that were caused by one tiny little detail. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… A quote that I found on Facebook. It was the basis for my graduation speech and also part of my inspiration to leave Cornell for Fredonia: "Go ahead, take chances. Tell the truth. Date someone totally wrong for you. Say no. Spend all your cash. Get to know someone random. Be random. Say I love you. Sing out loud. Laugh at stupid jokes. Cry. Apologize. Tell someone how much they mean to you. Tell a jerk what you think. Laugh until your stomach hurts. Live life. Regret nothing." What would you take into the house and why: First would be a notebook and a pencil. There are always competitions towards the end of every season that test your memory of the season up to that point, so I'm going to have to memorize as much as I can about every competition and ceremony as I go. I would love to have a notebook so I would have a way to document everything as it happened to help me in those last few competitions. Second would be Coco, my teddy bear. Unlike most college males, I still have not given up sleeping with my teddy bear. If I make it into the house, it will be, by far, the longest I have ever gone without sleeping with him since I was 10. Finally, my trombone. I'm sure I will be experiencing a wide range of emotions in the house, and I would love to have a means of making music to get it all out. Often compared to Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory, Steve is a genius who learned early on how to kiss up to his high-school teachers and manipulate them into giving him top recommendations for Cornell, the Ivy League university where he ended up studying Mechanical Engineering. He may be a 22-year-old virgin who doesn't drink or smoke, but that doesn't stop Steve from being the wildest and loudest guy in his fraternity. At the age of 18, he taught a Cornell Engineering class and was only one year older than his students. This master of disguise and manipulation's strategy is to play the "childlike, less intelligent young virgin who sleeps with his teddy bear.”https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215052/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Steve attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. Trivia * Steve was the youngest HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. ** He is also the fourth-youngest winner in Big Brother history behind Ian Terry, Eddie McGee, and Drew Daniel. * Steve was the first HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 to be a Have-Not more than once. * Steve is the second houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 17, following John McGuire. ** Coincidentally, both had won when they were nominated. ** Steve is the fifth houseguest to win 4 HOHs and go on to the win the game following Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, and Ian Terry. * Steve holds the record for the second most competitions won by a male winner in a season with 7 (4 HoHs, 2 PoVs, and 1 BoB), being surpassed by Jackson Michie's 9. ** However, between HOH and POV wins, he is tied with Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry for the third most competitions won in a season by a winner with 6, behind Jackson's 8 and Kaycee Clark's 7. *** Coincidentally, Steve, Rachel, and Ian have each won 4 HoHs and 2 PoVs in their seasons. * Steve was the last male standing in Big Brother 17. * Steve is the second houseguest to win the first POV and win the game. The first was Rachel Reilly. * Steve is the first winner to win 2 PoVs as a nominee. * Steve, along with Rachel Reilly and Morgan Willett, holds the record for being the most nominated winner in Big Brother history, with five nominations. * Clay Honeycutt, Becky Burgess, and the viewers compared him to Big Brother 14 winner Ian Terry. * Throughout the season, he was shown to dislike Becky. However, since the season ended, he had said that he liked and respected Becky, but did not appreciate that she never talked game with him, constantly comparing him to Ian Terry, and nominating him twice. * Steve is tied with Vanessa Rousso for the most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 7. ** Without the Battle of the Block, Steve would have the second most wins with 6. * Steve is one of five HouseGuests to be nominated during the first week and make it to the Final Two. The others are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, Porsche Briggs, Paul Abrahamian (twice), and fellow BB17 houseguest Jason Roy. ** Unlike Nicole and Porsche, Steve did not remain on the block and won the game. *** Paul and Jason did not remain on the block (either time for Paul), but they finished as the runners-up. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Winners